1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to an outdoor umbrella which comprises a illumination wiring arrangement for maintaining a secure electrical supply to an illumination system mounted on the outdoor umbrella.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional outdoor umbrella usually comprises an awning, a main supporting frame comprising an awning frame and a central post frame, and an illumination system supported on the main supporting frame for providing illumination towards an underneath of the awning. For the sake of easy assembling and disassembling, the central post frame usually comprises an upper post and a lower post, which is arranged to detachably couple with the upper post so that a user is able to disassemble the outdoor umbrella by detaching the lower post from the upper post. Conversely, when the user is assembling the outdoor umbrella, he/she can couple the lower post to the upper post for suspendedly supporting the awning frame at a top portion of the upper post.
In order to provide electric supply to the illumination system while maintaining the detachable feature of the outdoor umbrella, the outdoor umbrella typically comprises a light wiring system comprising a power plug and a power socket mounted on upper post and the lower post respectively, wherein the power plug is electrically connected with the illumination system, and the power socket is electrically connected to an external power supply via a electric wire. As a result, when the upper post is coupled to the lower post for assembling of the main supporting frame, the power plug is arranged to be electrically coupled with the power socket for conducting electrically from the external power supply to the illumination system.
A main problem for this conventional outdoor umbrella is that secure connection between the power plug and the power socket is difficult to achieve so that the illumination system may not have continuous supply of power to provide continuous illumination for the users standing or sitting under the awning. The situation is especially daunting if the outdoor umbrella is set up in a windy environment and during night time. For example, when the outdoor umbrella is subject to strong wind and vibrates, the connection between the power plug and power socket may not be secure enough so that electrical supply to the illumination system may lose.
Another problem for the conventional light wiring system is that it is not generally durable. More specifically, the connection between the power plug and the power socket and the main supporting frame looses very easily so that the power plug or the power socket may detach from the main supporting frame and the outdoor umbrellas can on longer be assembled properly.